The New Shinkengers
by fierceflutist2012
Summary: The Gedoushu are back with a vengeance, but this time it's up to the kids of the past Shinkengers to fight the battle. The story mainly focuses on the Shiba children. Will they be able to come together and form a team? Read and find out.
1. Characters

The New Shinkengers

Characters

Takeru &amp; Kotoha Shiba

Twins Tadashi Shiba &amp; Miyuki Shiba: Shinken Red &amp; Shinken Yellow

Tsukiko Shiba: Shiken Red (Using Kaoru's Shodo phone)

Genta &amp; Kaoru Umemori

Sakura Umemori: Shinken Gold

Ryunosuke &amp; Mako Ikenami

Mao Ikenami: Shinken Pink

Ryota Ikenami: Shinken Blue

Chiaki &amp; Emiko (deceased) Tani

Hiroki Tani: Shinken Green


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction Part 1

Chapter 1: Introduction Part 1

No One's POV

"That's it Kotoha! One more push, you can do it." Takeru told his wife as she was birthing their first child.

Kotoha nodded and pushed the baby out in no time. Once the baby was out Takeru went to go check on it as Kaoru (his mom) was cleaning it up and Kotoha asked tiredly, "Is it okay?"

As soon as she said that, the baby cried and Kotoha smiled. But her smile was soon replaced by pain and she clutched her stomach once again.  
Takeru ran back to his wife immediately after hearing her cry of pain, "Kotoha! What's wrong?!"

Kotoha couldn't say anything but, "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…"

"Mom!" Takeru shouted.

"Genta! I need you to put Sakura down for a second and watch the first baby!" Kaoru shouted before handing the first baby over to her husband. Then she rushed over to Kotoha as fast as she could.

"Kotoha, I need you to stay still. I know it hurts, but you need to stay still." Once Kotoha calmed down enough to be still Kaoru checks her cervix and finds to her surprise another baby.

"There's another baby in here! Kotoha, push again! /Kotoha pushes/ Harder! /pushes again/ Okay, last one!" Kotoha pushed again her face contorted with pain and gave birth to another baby. As soon as the second child was born, Kaoru took the second baby as it cried and examined it. After making sure there was no other baby Kaoru helped Kotoha deliver the after birth, while Takeru and Genta were looking at his newborns.

"Take-chan, you're finally a father! How does it feel?" Genta asked his best friend/son.

"Considering that we're the last couple to have children out of our whole team, I'm really happy. They're both healthy and Kotoha is also doing well. I was afraid of losing her after what happened to Chiaki." Takeru said with sadness.

Genta nodded in agreement. "I know the feeling. I was scared for Kaoru when she gave birth to Sakura too, but everything went smoothly without complications. Even though Chiaki's wife died, at least he still has his son."

Takeru nodded. "But that doesn't make it less depressing for him."

Genta clapped Takeru's shoulder with his hand. "It is sad, but don't think about that right now Take-chan. Today your twins were born and you deserve to celebrate."

Takeru dwells on it a bit more but then smiles. "You're right. Thanks Genta."

"Everything's done now. You can both come back with the twins!" Kaoru shouted to both of them.

When Takeru and Genta came in, Kotoha was resting comfortably and Kaoru was holding her daughter Sakura. When she saw the babies Kotoha's eyes lit up at once. "Bring our babies here; I never got to see them! What gender are they?"

"The first baby is a boy and the surprise baby is a girl." Takeru said as smiled handing her the baby in his arms, while Genta gave him the baby that was in his.

Kotoha smiled and asked, "So which one am I holding?"

Takeru kissed the top of the baby's head. "I believe you're holding our daughter and I'm holding our son."

"Hello, little one. /hugs the baby closer/ You just wanted to surprise everyone didn't you? /giggles/ What should we name them?"

Takeru made a thinking face and said, "Well, we agreed that the boy's name would be Tadashi, but we didn't have a girl named picked out."

Kotoha thinks for a while and then it comes to her. "How about we name her Miyuki?"

Takeru smiled. "That sounds like a great name. Hello Miyuki."

Two Years Later

Kotoha is giving birth yet again. Kaoru is again with Kotoha helping her through this delivery and Takeru is with Tadashi and Miyuki who are now 2 years old.

"Dad, why mom scream?" Tadashi asked full of curiosity.

"Yeah, she sound hurt. Maybe we go help?" Miyuki added cocking her head to one side.

Takeru chuckled, "Mom is okay, I promise. She's just having the baby right now."

Tadashi cocked his head to the side as well. "Hurt this much?"

Takeru chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it hurts a lot."

Miyuki pulled on Takeru's shirt sleeve. "Hurt this much when we born too?"

Takeru chuckled, "Yes, it hurt this much when she had the both of you too."

Tadashi made a funny face. "Then why have baby?"

Miyuki nodded, agreeing with her brother's question. "Yeah, too hard."

Takeru laughed and pulled in both twins for a hug. "Because it's worth going through all the pain just to have children. One day you'll understand."

The twins looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Okay."

Takeru was still laughing at their antics when Kaoru opened the door. "Takeru, did you want to meet your new daughter?"

Takeru nodded and brought the twins along with him to meet their newest family member. When they entered the room Kotoha was lying down in bed holding the baby. Once she saw them Kotoha gestured them to come forward. "Did you two want to meet your new sister?"

Both of the twins nodded and Kotoha lowered the baby so they both could see. The twins smiled. Takeru also smiled and gave Kotoha a kiss. The twins looked up to see their parents kissing and both yelled, "Ew, gross!"

Both Takeru and Kotoha stopped to laugh and smiled. "Okay, okay we're sorry."

Tadashi laughed and cuddled back into Takeru, but Miyuki went forward to look more closely at her new baby sister. "What her name?"

Kotoha smiled. "Her name is Tsukiko."

Miyuki smiled at her new sister. Raising her hand to pet her head, Miyuki said, "Tsukiko, I love you. I be best big sister ever!"

Hearing this Tadashi went by Miyuki and also tried to pet his new sister's head. "I also love you and be best big brother!"

Takeru and Kotoha smiled while watching this scene, taking comfort in their small family.


	3. Chapter 2: Introduction Part 2

Chapter 2: Introduction Part 2

No One's POV

Since the age of 7, Sakura (Kaoru &amp; Genta's daughter) Tadashi, Miyuki, and Tsukiko started their samurai training. When Tadashi and Miyuki turned 13, they received a visit from Tanba and Hikoma sensei. Tanba and Hikoma sensei both heard that another Gedoushu clan was developing and that the children would need to figure out whose shodophone each one would be taking and who would be the new Tono.

Now this is where life started to become hard for young Miyuki. Being the surprise twin, Tanba didn't really like her. In fact, he viewed her as nothing more than an accident that happened to be born. In his eyes, Sakura should be the rightful Tono because she's Kaoru's daughter by blood and not adoption. But to his dismay, Sakura wanted nothing more than to become her father's student and take over the Shinken Gold powers. But because there were now two shodphones for Shinken Red, they decided to have a competition between all the kids to see who deserved the power. Tanba noticed how Miyuki was a natural when it came to mojikara and fighting, he knew he had to eliminate her from the competition. The day they were all supposed to compete, Tanba took Miyuki aside and told her how she was never going to command respect from the new samurai team because she was a mistake that should not have been born and that she would ultimately lead the team to their deaths, etc.

After their "talk" Miyuki withdrew herself from the competition. No one really pushed her about her reasons for not going through with it, but her family could tell that something changed about her. She seemed more reserved than usual and less talkative. But regardless of what was happening they still needed to be trained, so each went to their predecessors. Tadashi and Tsukiko went with Takeru &amp; Kaoru, Sakura went with Genta, and Miyuki went with Kotoha. Everyone seemed to be making progress with his or her new powers except Tsukiko. It wasn't that she wasn't a very skilled warrior, but whenever she had to use the red shinkenger's power it didn't come naturally. She really had to work hard to produce half of what Tadashi could. Takeru didn't really think much of it and figured she just needed more practice, but Kaoru felt differently. Kaoru thought that Tsukiko was having a hard time because she wasn't meant to be the red shinkenger, but kept it to herself for the time being.

Tsukiko usually spent most of her time practicing and one-day things went very wrong. She was trying to do an attack that involved fire and it randomly went flying into a nearby building setting it on fire. Knowing that there were people trapped inside, Tsukiko, Sakura, Miyuki and Tadashi rushed to their aid.

Tadashi's POV

As soon as we arrived, I noticed that there was no way to put out the fire safely. "We can't put it out. We're going to have to go in and get all the people out before the building gives way. Even if it means risking our own lives."

We all looked at each other and nodded in agreement before running inside. While in the building, it was tough. I could feel the sweltering heat coming from the flames. But we managed to get everyone out before the building was destroyed or so we thought. As the building was beginning to fall apart, I could here a little girl screaming for help. I sighed knowing what had to be done. I stood up and ran back towards the building.

Sakura saw me first and shouted, "Tadashi, no! Go back in there and you'll be killed for sure!"

"I know, but someone has to help that girl!" Without looking back I ran back into the fire.

Once inside, I noticed that Miyuki had followed me. "Why the hell did you follow me?!" I yelled over the roaring flames.

She looked at me stubbornly and yelled back, "I'm not letting you do this by yourself! Besides, with two of us here, we'll find her faster!"

We both nodded and started to look for the girl. Miyuki was the one who found her. "Tadashi, I got her!"

I let out a sigh or relief. "Great, let's get out of here! The house could cave in any minute!"

As we made our way toward the exit, that's when we saw him. Standing in the flames was a gedoushuu.

"Gedoushuu!" Miyuki and I exclaimed in anger.

It just laughed at the both of us, walking closer and closer; lessening the gap between us. As the building could collapse at any moment, I made an executive decision. Before she even knew what happened, I pushed Miyuki hard sending her and the little girl flying out of the house right before it fell to pieces. While I felt my skin burning from the flames, I knew I made the right choice. It didn't take me long to pass out from the searing pain and then all of a sudden the pain went away and I thought to myself, _Well, I'm dead. Is this what it's supposed to feel like?_ But when I discovered the truth of what happened, I knew everything would never be the same.

Miyuki's POV

I crash landed, out of the house still holding on to the little girl and watched as the house fall onto my brother. There were no words, to express what I was feeling. My brother sacrificed himself so this little girl and I could live. This was entirely my fault. I could hear my sister crying in the background being consoled by Sakura. I gave the little girl back to her family and went over to Tsukiko. She hugged me close to her and begged me for forgiveness. I gently rubbed her back as she cried on me. "Tsukiko, it's not your fault."

She cried even harder. "It is my fault! I couldn't control the power and it started the fire!"

I pulled away from the hug. "Look me in the eyes, /turns her head upward to face mine/ straight in the eyes; this was not your fault. Understand me? You're the new leader of the team and we need to go home to discuss-…"

She shook her head and hugged me tightly once more. "Neesan, I don't want to be red anymore! /my eyes widened/ I'm not good enough and I don't deserve it!"

_I was the reason Tadashi died in the end, like I deserve it anymore than you do. _But if this was how she really felt, I could find a way to make it work. "We're going to go home and tell mom, dad, grandma and grandpa what happened and I will try to fix this, okay? If you don't want to be red, we'll figure something out."

Sakura pulled the both of us in for a hug. "Shall we go home?"

I nodded my head and slowly helped Tsukiko off the ground. "Let's go home."

On the way home, I carried Tsukiko on my back as she was still in shock and tired from all the crying. Sakura took this time to see if I was okay. "So what really happened in there?"

I sighed. "It was a gedoushuu that set the fire, not Tsukiko. We saw it as we were about to leave and because I was carrying the little girl, I was the one to walk out alive."

Sakura made eye contact with me. "You know it wasn't your fault either, right?"

I stayed quiet refusing to make eye contact, deciding not to answer her. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "You're strength during this time is admirable."

I looked down. "Thanks, but this is just something that I have to do. I can't afford to break down."

She nodded in understanding. "If you ever need to breakdown, I'm here. That's what family is for."

I let out a sad laugh and my voice broke slightly as I spoke. "I know that. Thank you for being much more than my family. You're my best friend."

Tears streamed down her face as she let out a shaky laugh.

After what seemed like forever, we finally reached the front gate of our house, it made everything more real and final. Tadashi was really dead and our lives would change forever. Nothing would ever be the same. Sakura put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile. "I think it's time to go in."

I nodded, not trusting my voice again after the last time and entered the building together as a new team.


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura's POV

As we walked through the door, we saw that my mother was waiting to welcome us home. She looked up from whatever she was doing, her smile fell as noticed the state we were all in. "What happened? Where is Tadashi?"

Unable to form an answer, I looked at Miyuki. She hung her head and said, "Something happened. We all need to talk."

My mother got to her feet at once and helped Tsukiko get off of Miyuki's back. "We should treat your injuries first."

She called for the kuroko to come and help with that, but Miyuki started to walk toward the exit leading toward the gardens.

I stopped her just before she could open the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

Miyuki put on a brave face and said, "You guys should get treated first. My injuries aren't too bad and I need a moment alone."

I looked at the burns on her arms and back, "Aren't that bad? You're kidding right?"

She slid open the door, making it clear that she had no interest in talking about what happened or hearing what I had to say. But before she could even make it out the door, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside.

She winced and yelled out in pain. "What did you do that for?!"

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Because you're being stupid!"

Unconsciously or not she slowly started making her way towards me. "Oh I am, am I?"

Miyuki had never acted this way towards me before and it scared me. Trying to stand my ground I said, "Yeah, you are. /lowers my voice so that only we could hear/ Tadashi didn't die protecting us just so you could risk your health. Think about us (your family), we're just worried about you. How do you think Tsukiko would feel if she woke up to find you still covered in burns?"

She tried to keep the anger out of her voice, but it showed on her face. "Don't you think I know that? All I wanted was a few minutes by myself, but whatever, I can do that later."

She pushed past me and started to walk toward the kuroko, but my mother stopped her. From the look on her face and the tears in her eyes, I could tell she heard us. She put her hand on Miyuki's shoulder and said, "Five minutes, go calm down."

She looked at my mom and nodded. Then turned around and walked past me closing the door on her way out.

I looked at my mom angrily, "Why did you let her out without bandaging her up?"

She hugged me from the side trying to comfort me. "Honey, I know you're worried about her, but she just lost her brother. Give her the time that she needs to sort everything out, okay?"

I sighed and nodded. "I hate when you're right."

She smiled a bit. "Well, I usually am. /breaks the hug to check on Tsukiko/ Make sure to apologize when she comes back inside."

I nodded and rested myself on the wall. "Yes mom."

The kuroko had just finished bandaging my tiny wounds as she opened the door. "They're done with me, it's your turn."

She nodded and sat down next to me. I could tell she didn't cry, but was trying her best not to. I put my hand on hers and started to apologize. "I'm so so-..."

Before I could get another word out, she cut me off and squeezed my hand. "Don't apologize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be neglecting my health and I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me."

I shook my head. "No, this is a delicate situation and I should've handled it better."

We sat in silence for a few minutes as they continued to clean her injuries and wrap them up. Finally, I broke the silence and asked her a question that we needed to address as a team. "So, what are you going to do?"

She looked at me confused. "About what?"

"Tsukiko doesn't want to be red anymore, right? What are you going to do?" I asked quietly.

She thought about it for a moment. "I'll have to step up. I'm not going to make her do something she doesn't want to do."

I smiled a bit. "I think you'll make a great shinken red."

Her face showed confidence, but you could see the doubt in her eyes. "Thank you."

We sat in silence a bit longer and before either one of us got up I said, "I really am sorry."

She turned to me and patted my back. "I know."

My mother came around the corner with Tsukiko as we stood up. She gave each of us a hug and then led us into the common area. The rest of our family was already there and I could feel Miyuki's body tense up.

Miyuki's POV

Sakura's mother must've noticed how tense my body became because she came over to me and tried her best to comfort me. "I know this is hard, but just say what you need to. You're the leader now, remember that."

My eyes widened. _How does she know? _She just chuckled and said, "I heard you and Sakura talking about it. Tsukiko also might've mentioned it to me. Don't worry, you'll be great. /hugs and releases/ You're still tense, want me to tell them?"

I shook my head. "No grandma, I have to do it."

She nodded and gestured for me to sit where the leader would normally sit. Trembling slightly from nerves I walked over, took a seat, and signaled that I wanted to start. "If everyone could be quiet, there are some things that need to be addressed."

Looking at the faces of my family, I could see the confusion on their faces, especially my dad's. But I took a breath and kept going. "As you can see I'm sitting in Tadashi's chair, he's nowhere to be found and Tsukiko, Sakura and I are injured. Earlier in the day, there was a situation where a gedoushuu set a building on fire."

Right after I said that Tsukiko locked eyes with me, questioning if I was telling the truth or lying to protect her. I couldn't deal with her internal emotional struggle, so I continued on. "All of us had gone to help the people out of the building and unfortunately Tadashi was unable to make it out alive. He's dead."

A rush of emotions hit everyone and I was trying my best to stay anchored. My mother was silently crying as she held the sobbing form of my sister. Sakura was with her parents (my grandparents) they too were crying. The only two people in the room who weren't crying were me and my father. I knew why I wasn't crying, but why wasn't he. When I got a better look at his face, the answer was imminent, everything about him screamed anger; his body, his eyes, even his face. When we finally locked eyes, I could feel the hatred and anger radiating from him. Finally, he opened his mouth and said, "Tell me exactly what happened and don't leave anything out."

I nodded and started the condensed version about what happened. "We thought Tsukiko might've accidentally started the fire when we were practicing character seals, but in reality it was just a gedoushuu luring us there. Tadashi and I discovered him when we went into the building to find a little girl. Before the building collapsed, Tadashi pushed me and the little girl out. There was nothing any of us could do."

My father lowered his head and asked darkly, "Tsukiko, why aren't you the one up there telling us this."

Looking over at my sister I could tell that she didn't want to answer so I answered for her. "After what happened she didn't want to be shinken red anymore, so I off-..."

"I wasn't asking you! Tsukiko answer me, now!" He yelled whipping his body around to face her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out but sobs. My father lost his patience and raised his hand to strike her. I got up so fast, blocking his hit just in time. Using his own power against him I sent him flying backward. "She obviously doesn't want to talk to you, so stop it!"

Pushing himself back up, he made his way over to where I was towering over me. "Fine, let's talk! /slaps me hard across the face/ One, you should know better than to practice character seals without supervision. /slap/ Two, I did not approve of the two of you switching positions. /slap/ Three, you shouldn't have gone back in to help Tadashi."

I wiped the blood from my face and stood there taking everything in silence. My mother was looking at us intently, shocked that my father was acting the way he was. My grandma on the other hand couldn't be silent any longer and said warningly, "Takeru."

But it was like my dad didn't hear her. "He did not give you a direct order to help him!"

This time she stood up, walked toward us and said a bit louder, "Takeru, stop."

My father paid no attention to her and struck my face again. "This is all your fault!"

My grandmother then made her way between me and my father and slammed him to the floor pinning him down. "I said that's enough!"

My eyes widened watching the scene play out before me. My dad was struggling to get out of my grandmother's grip, but she was holding her own; using her legs to weigh him down. "Sakura, get Miyuki and Tsukiko out of here!"

~Author's note: I assume most of you haven't seen the original Shinkengers, so I'll explain the grandma. In the original, the grandmother (Kaoru) is actually younger than their father (Takeru). She had to adopt him since she was unable to fight/lead the team and he had to take her place as head of the family. The kids just call her grandma because they thought it was funny growing up and it became a habit.~


End file.
